


His Alpha

by WillowTroy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Heavy BDSM, Heterosexual Sex, Masochism, Past Abuse, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowTroy/pseuds/WillowTroy
Summary: Braeden is the closest thing to an Alpha Derek can accept most days. He comes to her when he has nowhere else to go to have his needs met.





	His Alpha

It was a nice hotel, all things considered. Braeden had holed up in far worse over the years, both with the Marshals and since rushing head-on into the realm of supernatural freelancing. She could count on one hand the number of places she’d stayed that included a Continental Breakfast decent enough to keep her from the Dunkin’ Donuts or Starbucks drive-thru. 

She could say the same for how many places something had followed her back to.

Braeden’s steps barely slowed, too disciplined to stumble and show her surprise as she popped the last of the freshly baked muffin into her mouth. Her hotel room door was cracked open, the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign still swinging slightly where she’d left it. She definitely had not left the door open and unlocked though. 

She palmed her gun with quick, practiced movements, and her trigger finger was carefully poised just alongside the barrel as she came up to the door. If the wendigo she’d been hunting was in there, she’d be ready to shoot the instant her eyes made the ID. She dropped low and with impressive human swiftness popped the door and rounded the frame with enough force to have it clapping shut behind her. She didn’t want any witnesses to whatev—

“Jesus Christ,” she hissed, dropping her gun. 

There was no wendigo. There was a werewolf. 

Derek Hale sat on the corner of her bed, hands between his knees and eyes on the floor. Even before he looked up at her, she could see they were sunken in, his clavicle too well defined and his beard too unkempt. And despite looking like shit, he hadn’t lost an ounce of muscle since the last time she’d seen him.

Fucking werewolves and their supernatural anatomy. 

“You look like shit, Hale,” she greeted as she re-holstered her gun. 

His aquamarine eyes tracked her across the room till she pulled out the single wooden chair from the desk and sat down two feet in front of him. She crossed her arms under her breasts and stared him down expectantly. 

He couldn’t meet her gaze for long. His throat worked as he swallowed dryly. 

“Use your words, Derek,” she scolded. 

Derek was never much for words. He didn’t bother when action would better suffice. She remembered how well that worked for him— and didn’t— back when they first hooked up in Beacon Hills, and latter when he’d trailed after her and her work. It had taken her a while to figure out he wasn’t sticking around for the amazing sex, or even for the convenient excuse to get out of that shitty little town. 

It had taken even longer to teach him when and how to speak as effectively and necessary as he used that amazing body of his.

She watched him weigh the words on his tongue before he was ready to speak. But she was patient. She’d learned it was worth it when it came to Derek. 

“You said I could come to you,” he spoke slowly, precisely, in a voice that dragged and croaked with disuse, “if I needed… help,” 

Braeden studied him for a moment longer, taking in the unhealthy pallor to his tan skin, the sharpness to his handsome features, the hopeless slump of his broad shoulders. Had he been any other werewolf, she would have assumed he’d recently escaped capture by hunters. But this was Derek, and she knew him, possibly better than anyone. Derek responded to malicious torture with burning anger and zest that was impressive when properly directed. 

This wasn’t that. 

She sighed and leaned forward, elbows on her spread knees and hands clasped between them. She ducked her head and tried to catch his eye. Only once she did, did she finally speak. 

“When was the last time you ate, Derek?”

The corner of his mouth twitched with the barest hint of a sardonic smile, “Last night,”

“The last time you showered?” 

“This morning,”

“The last time you slept longer than four hours?”

He paused, heavy brows furrowed in thought before settling on, “Yesterday. Morning. I think,”

She nodded along, then hit him with the big one: “And the last time you ran with another wolf?” 

His jaw clenched and his silence screamed at her. He dropped her gaze and frowned at the floor. 

Oh yeah. She knew what this was, alright. A complicated mixture of interest, excitement, pity and sorrow swelled in her chest, and she tapped it all down to deal with later. She scooted the chair back and spun around to grab a pen and paper. It was somewhat alarming how quickly she scribbled out the list of items, as if she’d been prepared for exactly this eventuality; maybe, in the far, dark recesses of her mind she had. 

“Here,” she handed him the list and, after a moment’s pause, one of her current alias’ credit cards, “Get everything on the list and meet me back here at eight o’clock tonight,”

He accepted the paper and card with a small nod. The moment he stood she did as well. Her hand gripped his chin with all her strength, enough that would leave bruises on a human for days, and only once she forced the eye contact did she really get right up in his face, till they were sharing the same breath. 

“Everything better be exactly as requested, and on time. I’m not fucking around here. Understand?”

He tried to nod, only to feel her fingers tighten hard enough to make him wince. Finally, he remembered to use the right words:

“Yes, alpha,”

~!~

She rushed the wendigo job and ended up with a shiny new wound on her forearm that would probably add another scar to her collection. It was a small price to pay for having the rest of the day free. 

By six o’clock she was back in her room. By seven, she was showered, freshly bandaged, and dressed. She’d even shaved and taken great care with trimming her nails. By eight she was more than ready for him. 

He knocked on the door this time, instead of breaking in. 

“Good puppy,” she rubbed the back of his neck as he dropped the bags just inside the door. 

He sighed into the touch, his eyes closing briefly in something close to desperation. He whispered, “Thank you, alpha,”

She removed her hand and stepped back, arms crossed and feet set apart in a power stance he was bound to recognize. It was gratifying to see the way his nostrils flared and his eyes flashed electric blue as he took in the sight of her in black boyshorts and grey tank. Nothing special. She didn’t need it. 

“You know how this works, puppy,” she arched a brow at him and waited expectantly. 

Derek was quick and methodical about it. He didn’t tease or put on airs, he simply did what was expected of him. She appreciated that in a man, particularly one as beautiful and fit as Derek Hale. In five minutes flat, his clothes were folded neatly on the bedside table and he was entirely nude, kneeling on her floor with his hands on his thighs and his head bowed. 

He was all solid muscle and warm, flawless skin. His shoulders were wide and strong, and his thick chest led down to the most magnificent abs. The deep V of his hips was a nice segway to an impressive, uncut cock. 

He was a truly magnificent man. Wolf. It made no difference to her. He was gorgeous and, at least for now, he was hers. 

He had trimmed his facial hair since that morning. It was a nice, dark shadow across the lower half of his face before it faded down his neck to nothing but smooth skin from shoulder on down. She doubted he’d kept waxing once he left her to return to Beacon Hills and the McCall pack, but with his healing abilities it wasn’t unreasonable that he could have gotten it done within the past few hours. Regardless, it made her smile to see that he remembered she preferred him hairless. 

God dammit, but he was a sight. And like this? He never failed to get her wet. 

She saw his nose twitch and he licked his lips as the scent of her interest reached him. 

She lifted one foot and braced it on his chest, nearly over his heart. Aware that the pose only wafted her scent at him more, she sneered, “Keep that nose to yourself,” 

She pushed her foot forward till he fell backward. While he fussed to right himself, she grabbed up the bags he’d brought with him. 

“Let’s see if you got everything,” 

She left him there on the floor, naked and rock hard as she went through the bags. She found the one toy and tucked it unobtrusively into the cup of her bra. Then she continued to ignore him as she uncapped one of the single-serve orange juices and took a few swallows. She fiddled with the cap as she sashayed back over to her work bag and located the vial of distilled wolfsbane she kept in her travel bag for emergencies. She carefully poured a little in the orange juice, recapped it, and shook the bottle good and hard. 

She returned to him then, moving casually as she crouched down in front of him and set the juice on the floor between his thighs. With a finger she pushed until the chilled bottle pressed against his balls and made him whine. 

“Drink up, puppy,” 

She didn’t bother waiting to see him comply. She knew he would. The acid in the juice would stop any discomfort from the act of drinking the wolfsbane, but it would also ensure he digested it faster, temporarily making him weak and slow to heal, though not as slow as a human. They knew from experience that a human woman had an impossible time dominating a supernatural man who could break his bonds as easy as he drew breath and could heal the first lash of a whip before the second could be meted out. 

The cocktail would bring him down to a manageable level. Not an equal one. Derek didn’t come to her seeking an equal. He needed an alpha. 

By the time he finished the juice, Braeden was finished treating the rope he’d bought with mountain ash. The ash wouldn’t hurt him, but it would absolutely keep him contained. 

She looped the rope through the headboard and called him over with a quirk of her head, “C’mon. Get up here. On your back,”

He left the empty Tropicana on the floor and got into position seamlessly. He offered his wrists when prompted and Braeden found the act of tying him down almost hypnotically soothing. 

It was the calm before the storm. 

Once she was sure he couldn’t move his hands more than two inches in any given direction, she moved to his feet. The hotel bed had no footboard, but that hardly gave her pause. She gave his right ankle a sharp tug and used the rope to connect it to the right leg of the bed frame. She pulled it tight enough to make him groan, just enough slack to ensure she wasn’t cutting off circulation, then repeated the process until he was spread eagle across the Queen-sized bed. 

“I almost forgot how good you look strung up in my bed,” 

She circled the display, eyeing him like a predator. She reached out on occasion to caress or pinch him. She made appreciative noises and snide little laughs when he squirmed or jumped. She made a show of how exposed and vulnerable he was. 

Through it all, he was silent, panting ever-so-slightly as he watched her carry on with her inspection. 

Eventually, she sat down beside his hip and ran a finger lazily over his chest, “You gonna tell me what made you break into my room today, hm? Wanna tell your alpha what troublesome, bad thing you’ve gotten yourself into?”

He only sighed in response. She learned more from the way his brows hunkered down and his eyes flitted away like he couldn’t look at her any longer. Aw, poor puppy was ashamed. 

She already knew what shamed Derek more than anything. There was nothing new here, simply his regular demons rearing their ugly heads. 

Not every wolf was meant to be an alpha. Derek had tried, he’d tried so hard, after Laura and Peter, but he was never meant to be in charge. The sooner he accepted that outside of the bedroom, the sooner he’d be able to feel like less of an outsider in his own pack. 

“You need to be honest, puppy,” she spoke to him in soft, but firm tones and dragged her finger down his torso till she toyed with the crease between thigh and groin, “You need to stop focusing on what you think should be and start dealing with what is. Want me to give you something to focus on, puppy?”

He closed his eyes and swallowed. Then, almost reluctantly, asked, “Please, alpha,” 

“Sh,” she leaned over and kissed his chest, her breath ghosting over his nipple, “I know what you need. Alpha’s gonna take good care of you,”

Air hissed in through his nose and mouth sharply as she took the hot length of his cock in hand. She wasn’t gentle. She yanked on him almost violently, her grip too tight, too dry. She jerked his cock till he gasped and the tendons in his neck stood out in sharp relief. Then she let go just as suddenly, enjoying the way he panted and how his cock bobbed in the air as if in apology. 

She gave his balls a gentle squeeze, then let her fingers dance up and down his length in playful little taps, “Are you gonna be good for me, or do I need to help you keep it up?”

It was nice to see a little color redden his cheeks as he nodded. 

She frowned and gave his nipple a harsh twist, “Words, puppy,”

He arched, only a little, only as much as the ropes allowed, “Yes, alpha! Please help me, alpha,”

Braeden had anticipated this. It had been a while since they did scenes together regularly, and he was doubtless out of practice. She pulled the cock ring from where she’d stored it in her bra and snapped it closed at his base. 

His hips jerked and gasped. 

“Hush, now. We’re just getting started,” 

She wasn’t lying. Per her instructions, he’d brought back four more servings of orange juice, and she had a perfect view of the clock, so she wouldn’t miss a dose. They were going to go for hours; till she’d worked him over thoroughly enough to get him through the next few months. Or until he found himself a proper alpha to satisfy his wolf. 

For now, she and her particular brand of dominance would have to do. 

She used both hands to rub his thighs. As she massaged, he gradually relaxed. Once his breathing had evened out, quickly enough, she shifted her palms so she could scratch at his inner thighs. He startled a little at the change. 

“Easy, puppy. I just want to know what I’ve got to work with,” 

He relaxed again, and she stopped scratching in favor of pressing more firmly with her fingertips as she swept high up his legs. The massage flowed from leg to groin, her fingers framing his package, and he let out a soft groan. 

“That’s right, puppy,” she whispered heatedly, her underwear starting to get wet, “Let me at you,”

Once his thighs no longer felt like rocks from tension, she removed one hand so she could stick two fingers in his mouth. 

“Suck. Get me nice and wet,”

He did, and he did such a good job of it that it reminded her she’d have to put his talented tongue to good use before he headed home. Once her fingers were dripping, she used her dry hand to lift his balls and eagerly pressed a finger inside his anus. 

Derek whined. He clenched around her and his limbs tugged at the ropes briefly. 

“None of that,” she chided, “You’re not going anywhere until I’m done with you, and we’re a long way from that,”

She tapped at his rim with her second spit-slick finger, but he was too tense for her to even consider trying to force it. She could have if she really wanted to, she’d seen him take bigger with less lube once or twice, but not without pain and right now she wasn’t looking to hurt. At least, not like that, not when his healing ability was compromised. She was just exploring. 

She pulled her finger free and he whined pitifully at the loss. 

Ah. He might as well have told her in words what he wanted. He may not be a regular in her bed anymore, but she could still read him like a book. 

“Don’t worry, puppy,” she reassured him as she got up to dig in the shopping bag again, “I’ll make it hurt,”

Braeden had long since given up trying to figure out if Derek was a genuine masochist or not. Maybe he was just that fucked up; it would be understandable, given what little she knew about the shit Kate Argent put him through as a teen. 

She really couldn’t tell with him. 

What she did know was that he had an absurdly high pain tolerance, and he was either too stubborn or too into it to lose an erection most of the time. It was a fact she greatly enjoyed taking advantage of, even as part of her thought it made her a terrible person. 

But hey, at least this way she knew he wasn’t picking fights with beasts and hunters looking to do a werewolf permanent damage. 

She returned to the bed with the sleep mask from the shopping bag and a glass of water. She gave him a few sips from the water, then pulled the mask around his head to blind him. She didn’t want him to anticipate what she would do next, that way the sensation would be that much more heightened. 

“We’re so lucky I had that wolfsbane on me,” she spoke casually, rubbing his sides and petting him all affectionate and tender-like, “This way I can leave my mark on you for a bit. Would you like that, puppy?”

“Yes, alpha,” he sighed, almost wistfully. 

“Yeah? Do you want me to bite you? Maybe I’ll leave the imprint of my teeth on your thigh. Or I could stretch your balls out till their loose and bruised. You’d love that, I bet,”

He whined, neither confirming nor denying. Possibly both at once. 

She crooked the fingers of her right hand into the visage of claws, then she dug them into his shoulder and tore across his torso. 

Derek bowed off the bed with a strangled cry.

The scratch was deep. It left four angry red streaks from his shoulder to his opposite hip and parts of it were already darkening to a bruise. Thanks to the monkshood, the marks would last as long as she wanted them to, at least for the next hour or more. One nipple had been caught in the assault and she plucked at it curiously.

“Ah! Alpha!” he gasped. He tried to turn and roll away, protect the nub from further abuse, but the ropes held fast. He was going nowhere. 

“Hush,” she put a hand on his throat and squeezed just enough to ground him, then left her hand there while she leaned down and licked at his sore tit. 

Derek let out a shaky breath. He titled his chin up and effectively pressed his throat into her hand, offering himself in that way only wolves do. 

Braeden nibbled her way around his chest. She enjoyed his flinches and moans when she hit a sensitive spot or bit at a bruised section of her scratch marks. When she reached the other nipple, she reared back to reposition herself. 

“Oh, alpha…,” Derek moaned sweetly when he felt her settle on top of him. 

She straddled his hips and admittedly got distracted by the feel of his sex against hers. Her panties were decently damp by that point, and she took a minute to be selfish and rock against him. She didn’t stay like that for long though; no, she didn’t want to cum humping his dick like a mutt too stupid to get with the program. She could, but she wouldn’t. 

She leaned down and licked the shell of his ear as she rolled her hips, “I’m going to fuck you so hard, puppy. But not yet. I want you hurting and desperate for relief first. I want your dick sore and bruised by the time I’m using it to get myself off,”

Derek’s groans were so quiet, so excited and needy, that he reminded her of a wild animal more than ever. Shy, practically feral, his bottom lip trembled and he tossed his head to the side, avoiding her even with his eyes blindfolded. His entire body strained beneath her. Hot on the other side of her underwear, she felt his cock flex and leak for her. 

“No.” She smacked his cheek hard enough to snap his head to the side and make him grunt, “Who’s the alpha here?”

He stilled beneath her, the tension draining out of his muscles beautifully. 

She’d almost forgotten how easily he could override his fight-or-flight response, how quick and desperate he was to submit. Not for the first time, Braeden wondered what kind of lover he might have been if she’d gotten to him earlier, before Kate had damaged him beyond repair.

Such thoughts had no place here though. She shook her head to rid herself of the wistfulness and instead of succumbing to pity she let herself feel just the smallest spark of anger. Anger, she could use. 

She took it out on him with another harsh twist of his nipple. 

“Who’s the alpha?” she repeated, a little more fiercely since he hadn’t answered the first time. 

“You are,” he moaned. She felt his hips tremble as he fought back the urge to buck against her, “Alpha. My alpha,”

“That’s right, puppy,” 

She slid back, further down his body till she had to hop over his legs so she could kneel comfortably between his knees. She picked up his cock and gave it a few careless tugs while she considered it, as if she didn’t already know exactly what she wanted to do to it. 

“Breathe,” she reminded him tersely. 

He had gone more than still with anticipation the moment she’d wrapped her hand around him. She might have believed the relaxed state of his limbs if it weren’t for his unnatural silence. Another thing she remembered vividly about Derek: he had a tendency to try to cheat at her games by relying on his wolf senses. Even drugged as he was, those ears and nose of his were better tuned than those of most humans. 

She let go of his cock and watched his stomach rise with renewed focus on his breathing. 

“Good boy,” she purred. 

His cock twitched at the praise. Now that she was sure he was breathing and not too actively trying to anticipate her, she was free to let her attention return between his legs. Derek was an impressive size, but not so large as to give her pause, and between that and the uncut tip, he had plenty of highly appealing flesh to play with. 

And play she would. She was going to wreck him. 

Starting now. 

Smack!

Derek hissed as the sound of her palm meeting his balls reverberated in the air. His mouth still open in shock, she landed another hit that had his balls bouncing against his taint. 

“I should be making you count,” she said conversationally. 

He swallowed and opened his mouth to answer, but choked on the words as she smacked him again. He groaned, gritted his teeth and the air pushing and pulling through his nose was loud and fast. 

Thinking on it, Braeden realized making him count the blows might be counterproductive tonight. She wanted him to lose himself in submission, not curtail the relief he needed by making him remain fully present and busy thinking. More importantly, she was confident that wasn't what he wanted from her right now. 

"Choose," she commanded, rubbing his hip with a massage that was too light and teasing to be quite reassuring, "You can count, or you can have my claws,"

Derek sucked in an eager breath as she dug her nails into his hip for emphasis. "Claws," he groaned, without hesitation. 

She smirked, pleased as much by the answer as by being proven right.

"Alpha!" he whined softly, pleadingly, as she let the silence and inaction drag on. 

She didn't answer. She waited until the tension had bled back into his muscles, his abs crunching attractively as he twisted restlessly in his bindings. Only then did she get to work. 

"Ugh!" 

He arched off the bed as she pelted his privates with a series of harsh blows. She was careless enough to let her nails catch on his most sensitive skin. His cock was stubbornly hard, the color deepening with every blow even as his cock flailed viciously between his abdomen and her palm. All the while, he hissed and groaned through gritted teeth and the veins and tendons in his neck and arms popped starkly as he strained against the pain. 

He was leaking precum when she finally sat back on her heels and let his erection bob to stillness against his hip. 

"That's it," she murmured comfortingly as he panted and shifted minutely in his bonds. She patted his belly gently as she continued, "Good puppy. You take a beating so well, don't you,"

He fairly preened at the praise. He threw his head back into the pillow and bared his throat for her. Submissive. Desperate. It was a good look on him. 

She fondled his balls gently for a minute, lulling him with pleasure until he'd stopped twisting his wrists in the rope confines. She watched with a small smirk as he settled down and moaned for her. She rubbed his sack nicely, the farthest thing from pain she could possibly do for him. 

Derek gave a soft little moan. His hips rocked reflexively as he enjoyed the reprieve. The ring at the base of his cock looked painfully tight as he leaked for her. 

Braeden continued the massage as she considered her nails on her other hand for a moment; they weren't overly long, but long enough and plenty strong, not to mention that she had filed them to an unusually pronounced point in preparation for the evening. They weren't quite as good as a Wartenberg pinwheel, but they'd do in a pinch.

Speaking of. 

Quick and precise, she pinched the side of his cockhead with her talons. 

"Ah!" his cry was breathless with surprised pain.

"Hmm," she hummed appreciatively as she saw the spot darken with a faint bruise. She jacked his shaft for the couple minutes it took for the bruise to fully heal, slowed as it was by the wolfsbane. 

Then she pinched him again, clipping the foreskin and the meat near his slit. 

Derek's howl came out strangled. He had been anticipating it. That wouldn't do. 

"Stop thinking, puppy," she scolded and let go of his cock, "That's not your job right now,"

She'd have to do better for him, clearly. She'd have to be less predictable. 

Her other hand was still playfully fondling his sac. She curled the fingers into angry claws around his testicles, pressed inward and ripped away. 

Derek thrashed, his short cry of pain catching up a second later. 

"Hush, puppy," 

She pressed her palm down on his belly, letting him feel her weight even if her measly human strength did nothing to pin him down. He felt the resistance though, and the reassurance of her presence and care helped him settle faster.

Leaning more of her weight onto his stomach, her other hand came forward to pinch and scratch. She was mindful even as she was random with her target; she left a vivid red line across his taint, another up his length just above the cock ring, then a pinch to his left ball sac, and on and on and on. There was no consistent rhythm or pattern, her timing all over the place. 

She wasn't kind about it and he jerked and growled the entire time. But he never truly tested the mountainash on the ropes. And he never safeworded.

By the time she took her hands off him and sat back on her heels, he was sweating and trembling. His groin was a mess of pretty scratches and bruises,the marks impressively deep. Braeden rubbed his thighs soothingly while she watched his supernatural healing struggle to take over. It was slow going and the damage vivid enough that she could marvel at the shifting colors of each mark in real time. 

It was sick, yes, but it was also beautiful. 

A girl couldn't play that rough with a human male, not if she was looking to have an erection ready to ride at the end of the night. But Derek was a wolf, one with a hell of a pain tolerance and a not-insignificant masochistic streak.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so wet.

"So perfect for me," she whispered hotly as the last mark disappeared. She got off the bed to bring him some water, "Such a good puppy. You deserve a little love after all that, I think," 

His moan was somewhere between hopeful and wary as water trickled from his lips. "Please, alpha," he whimpered, "Please,"

"Sh," she resettled between his legs, squeezed his thighs and leaned down. 

His gasp was satisfying as she took his tip in her mouth. He dissolved into needy moans and whines as she worked her lips and tongue over the first inch of his sex. She pulled back and pursed her lips before sinking down enough to drag his hood back, then she swirled her tongue across his exposed head. She lapped at him like that till he started shuddering.

She popped off with a moan, "So good," 

"Alpha...," he whimpered, voice quiet and lost. 

"I'm here, puppy," she reassured him as she got up on her knees and shimmied out of her boyshorts. 

If he were anyone else, she would have checked in and asked for his color. But this was Derek, and she already knew where he was at. The lost, shaken quality to his voice was telling enough on its own. 

Braeden swept the sleep mask off his face and tossed it and her underwear across the room. He blinked up at her, those gorgeous hazel-green eyes glassy and unfocused as they sought her out with all the desperation of an omega wolf seaking the shelter of pack. When he found her gaze and held it, she knew he found it. The wetness in his eyes slowly dried and his breathing evened. 

She felt the danger of him being overwhelmed slip away like an errant breeze. Beneath her, his body relaxed like it hadn't since the moment she'd crawled between his legs. 

Smiling proudly, she petted his cheek, "That's right. Alpha's got you,"

With anyone else, she'd consider toning it down for the rest of the night. But this was Derek and she knew better. 

She knew what he could handle. What he needed. 

Braeden swiped her finger over his cockhead and brought a drop of precum up so she could rub it onto his lower lip, "Your alpha's gonna take good care of you, puppy. How 'bout you do the same in return, hm?" 

His tongue flicked out to tap her finger as she began to pull away,"Yes, alpha. please...,"

"Sh," she lifted up and turned in a swift, graceful move that put her back to the headboard and her knees on either side of his chest, "Your mouth has more important things to do than talking at me," 

She set her hips back and he raised his head to meet her. Her sigh was barely audible as she finally addressed the ache in her core. And addressed well. 

Not for the first time, it occurred to her that Kate Argent had done her a favor in teaching Derek how to treat a pussy well, even if it was the only good the bitch had served among all the bad. God, but Braeden was an asshole. 

"Yeah, that's it puppy," she moaned the words and shook off any thoughts about abusive bitches. 

Derek made it easy for her, distracting her with his talented mouth. His lips plucked at her in the best way and his tongue alternately dipped inside her and teased her clit. He slurped at her sex and his appreciative groan vibrated through her and made her cunt clench deliciously on his tongue. 

She gave into her body's urges and rocked a little against his face, moaning softly, "My good puppy," 

He whimpered plaintively, suckling her clit like a needy pup indeed. 

Braeden fell forward onto her palms, braced on the bed by his hips, and lifted her lower half. "No, puppy," she scolded.

He tried to follow her, mouth open and eager, but her sharp tone and the ropes kept him down. He growled with the first hint of frustration and insistence she'd heard from him all night. Then he collapsed on the bed and shut his eyes, head back and neck bared in acceptance. 

Braeden may have been watching his face for the reaction, but she didn't miss how his cock jumped, darkly flushed, from arousal. 

Watching is face, she gave his eager cock a fresh smack. Predictably, his entire body jerked as his mouth and eyes popped open with shock. The shock faded and a complicated look of excited and dreadful anticipation raced across his handsome face. 

She shifted her knees forward on the bed a bit and reared up straight. She cracked her knuckles loudly, letting that lovely anticipation fester, and said coldly, "I take my pleasure on my terms, puppy. Not yours. You can make me come when I'm good and ready for it," 

He answered breathlessly, "Yes, alpha. Sorry, alpha,"

"You're gonna be," she snarked, then she reached behind her to grab a fistful of his hair and sat back, shaking his head viciously, "Now get back in there and make it up to me,"

He returned to her pussy with enthusiasm, but steered clear of her clit except for the occasional flirty swipe. She was confident he'd make it good without going overboard again, he knew how to eat a girl out well enough. And he remembered how she liked it. 

Even so, she didn't waste more than a few seconds enjoying the attention. She wanted to keep them both from the edge for a bit longer. She waited just long enough for Derek to get lost in her cunt, in her scent and her dominance.

Then she brace one palm on his belly and leaned forward, careful to keep her lower body against his face. She licked the other hand and stroked his cock with firm wetness that was doubtlessly unexpected. 

Sure enough, his mouth paused as his hips bucked into the pleasure. She immediately let go of him. He got the message and returned to licking her open. 

She grabbed his balls and pulled. 

"Ah!" his cry was a rumbling gust of breath on her wet pussy. It felt great. 

With less consideration than she would have given a human male, Braeden yanked again. 

Derek made a sound like he'd been sucker-punched. It left him panting against her pussy. But he never spoke his safeword. He didn't beg. 

In the year he'd spent traveling with her, she'd never once driven him into the red. He'd never used his safeword, never needed to, and it was a point of pride for both of them. Begging was a different matter. 

He wasn't leaving this bed till he begged her for mercy. Maybe not even then. 

She released his sac and his body went limp like a snapped rubber band. He panted loudly as she rubbed his thighs reassuringly. She was sure he was hurting, that it would sting for another minute or so, but she hadn't done any damage. Even without his wolf healing, he wasn't bruised.

That just wouldn't do. Neither of them were ever truly satisfied if he wasn't bruised. 

"Don't you have a job you should be doing, puppy?" she said conversationally as she walked the tips of her sharpened nails up his cock tauntingly. 

With a shaky groan, he nuzzled her pussy lips in apology and resumed with a firm lick down her center. 

"Mmm," Braeden moaned, utterly relaxed and pleased. 

He was still a little shaky, too guarded, as he ate her out, but that just meant he wasn't driving her to orgasm before she wanted it. He could stay tense and anxious. There were other ways to get him out of his head again. 

She jostled his balls with one hand, still sore enough that he whined mid-lick, and picked at his foreskin with her thumb and forefinger. If her nail happened to catch on his piss hole, oh well. She kept the touch on his balls relatively gentle, but plenty threatening as the soreness lingered; her focus was on his tip, where he was purple and wet with need. The muscles in his legs and stomach spasmed as she toyed with him, as she tugged his foreskin this way and that, stretching it over her finger tip and pulling it back roughly, testing it. 

She knew it wasn't hurting him, not like the occasional scratch of her nail on his head, but it wasn't exactly comfortable. It was certainly unsettling. Surprised little grunts and whines got caught between his lips and her flesh, and his body kept reflexively jerking, the action of his mouth stuttering. 

When she was done exploring his foreskin, she gave him a single stroke then promptly followed it with a sound slap. 

Derek gasped, but didn't cry out.

"Go ahead, puppy," she wiggled her hips, loving the feel of her sex smearing over his face, "finish me off, if you can,"

Derek took a few quick breaths, then obediently latched onto her. Before she could lose herself to the sensation of his tongue working her clit, she steeled her focus to bring her hand down on him again. 

Hard. 

He cried out this time. His head jerked from the pain and parted his mouth from her cunt. 

She spanked his cock again and watched it bounce as she reminded him, "Keep at it, puppy," 

"Yes, alpha," he moaned the words, voice hoarse and sexy. Then he was back at her, lips sealed over her mound and his tongue lashing over her clit. 

She gave a breathy laugh, "Oooh, that's my puppy. Ah... Not gonna save you though,"

And she set about distracting him from the task at hand. Her open palm came down on his cock and balls over and over. She didn't quite use her full strength, but enough that her arm and shoulder would ache tomorrow. It was enough to do serious harm to a man. It was enough to make even the most stubborn alpha male lose his erection. 

Not Derek though. His cock could take a real beating and thank her for it before, during and after. 

He was visibly bruised by the time she was done with him. She thought his right testicle was even a bit swollen, more so than the other. She could feel the cool wetness of his tears against her thighs and the underside of her ass from when he tossed his head. 

He hadn't been able to make her come during the spanking. 

That was fine, since she was aroused beyond what was reasonable, and she wouldn't be surprised if she came the moment she got him inside her. Just the thought of sinking down on his hurting cock made her ache something fierce. 

She hopped off the bed and practically raced over to her luggage. She hadn't intended to use it tonight, but thankfully she kept her dildo clean and ready to go whenever she was staying at a decent hotel. She snagged the lube from one of the bags Derek brought with him, and hustled back to him. 

Her urgency paid off. Derek was still a moaning mess, blinking away residual tears as he tried to get a look at the state of his groin. Which was still beautifully hard and marked up. 

"Good puppy," she reassured as she dumped the items on the bed between his knees. She paused long enough to brush the sweat off his forehead and kiss his open, panting mouth sweetly, "You're doing so well for me. Now you can relax and let alpha take care of the rest," 

At these words, his head dropped back onto the pillow and he melted onto the bed. His expression showed nothing but profound relief and he hadn't even cum yet. 

Braeden straddled him, reverse-cowgirl, petting him as she went. His shoulder, his belly, his leg, anywhere she could comfortably reach, she touched him firm but kindly. Then she was in position and she used the same touch to hold his cock up. Even against the dark skin of her palm, the marks and bruises blossoming over his aroused flush were gorgeous. She noticed a dark raised welt on his tip from her nail as she brought his purple tip close to rub over her wet mound. 

"Fuck, puppy," She whispered distractedly, caught in the magic of the moment. 

When she finally sank onto him they both cried out loud enough she wondered if the other hotel tenants might complain. 

"Fuck, yeah," she moaned. 

Braeden didn't give either of them time to adjust to the sensation; she immediately started rocking. She sent her hips into a hard roll that brought his abused cock right where she needed it, and, as Derek cried, she clenched down and rode till she found her peak. 

"Alpha. Alpha. Alpha...," Derek was chanting softly, she realized once she was no longer absorbed in her own pleasure. 

Lazily, Braeden circled her hips and hummed in appreciation at the gentle glide of his cock stirring inside her. The resumed motion made Derek choke on a gasp.

Braden loved that easy, thrumming pleasure that came from slow sex right after orgasm, when her insides felt loose and inviting and every move of her partner felt like a gentle extension of that glorious momentary peak. She could lounge in that space, satisfied yet open and ready for more, for ages; as she felt Derek tremble with need and aching in the places she'd laid into him, she was more than comfortable doing just that. 

"Good puppy," she murmured as she reached down to lightly pat his balls. 

They weren't fully healed yet, clearly, and Derek whined beautifully for her. 

Braeden moaned and squeezed her inner muscles as his cock twitched inside her. "Sh, now. I know it hurts. That's what makes it so good, puppy," she rolled her palm over his balls till her nails lightly dragged over his asshole, "I told you, didn't I? I said you'd be sore by the time I fucked you, and I delivered, didn't I?"

Derek choked on a sob and his hips jerk when she tapped at his hole, "Yes, alpha. Thank you, alpha. Thank you,"

She kept up with the slow sway of her hips as she popped the cap on the lube. She slicked up the dildo and didn't waste any time stretching him; it wasn't a particularly large piece, just a simple black phallus with a convenient couple vibration settings, and she'd given him worse (with less lube) in the past. Without hesitating, she slotted the toy against his hole and lifted her hips till his cock threatened to slip free. 

"Open up, puppy," she warned. 

Then she sat down hard at the same time she shoved the dildo up his ass. 

Derek howled for her. The sound was animalistic enough that she wasn't surprised to see he'd shifted to his beta form when she glanced at him over her shoulder. His fangs bit into his lower lip till they bled and he hissed in a few sharp, desperate breaths through his nose as he stared up at her with glowing blue eyes. 

She merely smirked at him, unimpressed, "I told you to up open,"

He threw his head back with a groan. 

"Oh shut up," she rolled her eyes at his dramatics, "We both know you like it,"

He was hard as steel inside her. Even more telling, he readily jerked his pelvis as she pulled at the toy and within just a few thrusts he was doing a fine job fucking himself as much as her, considering he was still bound spread-eagle. Braeden didn't let him get frustrated with the limited movement though, she was all too happy to fuck his hole as thoroughly as she did his dick. 

If only she had a fucking machine on-hand, she could have let it do the work while she focused on riding herself to a second orgasm. As it was, the distracting way he ate up the dildo, his bruised balls smacking against her wrist with each thrust, kept her from maintaining the right angle and tempo to get herself off. 

So it took a while. 

In fact, it took long enough that she finally got the begging she'd been waiting for. 

"Alpha! Alpha, please!" Derek begged, body trembling and cock hard and solid and desperate, "Please, please, please! Alpha! I-- I need... I need.... please, alpha!"

It was like music to her ears. Sexy, dark delicious music. 

"Yeah, puppy?" she barely refrained from moaning the words as she used his pelvis like a trampoline, the dildo shoved deep and vibrating away at top speed, "You gonna be good and let alpha cum again?!" 

He whined, high and pathetic and so beautifully submissive. 

Braeden stood tall on her knees and the moment his cock slipped free she gave it a solid, full-force slap. Derek's scream was still ringing out as she grabbed hold of him and slammed her pussy down his tortured length with a vengeance. 

The orgasm it gave her was spectacular.

When she came back to herself she went still, holding him inside her as he sobbed and strained at the ropes. She gave a relieved sigh and reached down to give his hole a few torturous jabs with the vibrator. 

He squealed for her. The thought of his aching cock twitching inside her, despite the pain and over-sensitivity, made her smile. 

Eventually, Braeden pulled the toy free. She gave his swollen hole a taunting pat that made him jerk and whine, then she tossed the toy from the bed and climbed off him. 

"Isn't that a pretty sight," she licked her lips as she eyed his cock. 

It was everything a good sub's cock should be, in her opinion: angrily flushed, oh-so-hard, marked and sore and absolutely fucking wet. He was so hard, she had to scratch at him some more to get the cock ring off him, much to her delight. He whined, each and every muscled taut, the entire time she worked it off him. 

"Good puppy," she kissed his sweaty hip and rubbed his cock nicely for a moment, "You ready to come for me now?"

He nodded his head frantically, his voice broken and breathless, "Yes, alpha! Yes! Please!"

She gave him another kiss, this one open and wet on his cockhead. She could taste herself even more than him in the kiss, and the sense of domination sent a satisfied thrill down her spine. 

"Please, my alpha!" his voice nearly cracked with how shrill it got. 

Oh, but her puppy never did like it nice or easy. Perfect, perfect pup that he was. 

She let go of him and sat down by his side, eyes on his face as she asked directly, without judgment or expectation, "You need more, puppy?"

They had enough history together that the vagueness was easily understood. Probably, she needn't have asked. Still, she had enjoyed herself fully tonight, and she'd like to make sure he got what he came for. Better safe than sorry. 

Derek didn't disappoint her. Predictably, he bared his throat and his chest heaved as he whined needily, "Please, alpha. Hurt me," 

There was something beautiful in seeing a strong man so vulnerable and desperate that he'd beg for the dirty deeds that normally wouldn't see the light of day. Embarrassment had no place in her bedroom, and Derek's had long since been drowned out by his need well before he came to her. 

She stubbornly refused to feel bad about it. She wasn't the one who fucked him up, but she would gladly be the one to see him through dealing with it. 

Her smile was playful as she answered him, "As you wish, puppy," 

She didn't get between his splayed legs again. That wasn't necessary. She simply turned enough to get a good angle where she sat beside him on the bed, then she let her hand fly. 

Blow after blow landed on his tortured flesh, the smacks not quite as hard as earlier, but much faster. Unrelenting. 

Derek gritted his teeth and snarled through the abuse. The entire time, his hips danced and neither of them could tell if his body was trying to escape the hits or meet them. As his breaths became shorter and harsher, as his tension in his stark muscles wound ever tighter, she knew he was close. She pulled back further and came at him with the full force of a swinging arm. 

She hit the base of him and clipped his poor balls. He came like a freaking fire hydrant. 

When it was over he lay panting and shaking with aftershocks. She got him a glass of water and gently guided it to his mouth once he was steady enough to swallow. Braeden let him float in the postcoital haze as she untied his limbs and massaged the rope marks till the raw skin had healed. Then she gave him more water. 

The damage to his cock and balls was nearly invisible by the time she turned off the lights and crawled into bed with him. 

He was relaxed and nearly peaceful as she snuggled into his side. She rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. 

"Thank you, Braeden," he whispered just before kissing the top of her head. 

She returned the kiss with one to his pec, "Thank you, Derek. Now sleep,"

They had plenty of time for a nap before she woke him up with a rim job that would have him begging for her to fuck him again. And they still had plenty of orange juice she could doctor up. The rest of their time together wouldn't be nearly as intense, but it would be fun, no doubt. It'd be exactly the kind of stress relief they were likely to appreciate. 

And if she managed to convince him to stick around and go on the road with her again by the end of it? So much the better. 

  
  



End file.
